Margoyle (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Purple | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Has 2 large bat-like wings on her back, pointed ears, 3 claw-like toes on each foot and 2 large horn-like projections upward from her forehead | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Tom DeFalco | First = Fantastic Four #398 | HistoryText = Margoyle was a member of the Crimson Cadre were an elite military force created by the Inhuman Genetic Council following the self-exile of the Inhuman Royal Family to Earth. Under the command of General Ator, Margoyle was a member along with the muck-man known as Glaboo, the electrically powered Pulssus, the tree man known as Rootar and the amphibious Eelak among others. The first recorded mobilization of the Crimson Cadre came when the Fantastic Four ventured to the moon to question the Watcher over his recent activities on Earth. General Ator demanded that the Fantastic Four be shot out of the sky due to their past assistance to the royal family in defying the Genetic Council. Although they lost track of the Fantastic Four's Stealth-Hawk ship, they were able to later track down the Thing later on the surface of the moon outside the Watcher's Citadel. They ambushed the thing and nearly overpowered him until they were forced by by Kristoff Vernard's retainer Boris who threatened to unleash the Stealth-Hawks weapons upon them. Ator ordered his troops to retreat, but vowed to get revenge against the Fantastic Four. Not long after this, the Watcher's citadel was swallowed up in a vortex accidentally activated by Nathaniel Richards, which threatened to destroy the Inhumans home of Attilan. This coincided with the sorceress Morgan le Fay raising the continent of Atlantis to the surface of Earth's oceans. Seeking to reclaim their ancestral home, the Genetic Council abandoned the Inhumans to their fate and went to Earth. Meanwhile, the Crimson Cadre discovered that a human was responsible and after arming themselves with an Atmo Gun, traveled to Earth to get revenge against the human race, launching an attack in Florida. After the Cadre left Attilan, it was saved by the Fantastic Four, who shrunk it down to size and took it aboard their ship the Stealth-Hawk. The group were opposed by the members of Fantastic Force who were able to disable the Atmo Gun and trap the Crimson Cadre within a Negative Zone Barrier. While the Crimson Cadre were imprisoned, the Genetic Council formed and alliance with Morgan, recovered the shrunken city of Attilan and forced the royal family back into their service. The Crimson Cadre were later rescued by Karnak and were part of the defensive trying to stop the Fantastic Four, Fantastic Force, the Sub-Mariner and Thor from reclaiming Atlantis and Attilan. Ultimately, Attilan was restored to its normal size and contained under a Negative Zone Barrier. Trapped outside, the Crimson Cadre were ordered to apprehend the Inhuman Royal Family by the Genetic Council's ruler Lord Arcadius, but failed. Eventually, the Inhuman Royal Family came back into power, and while celebrating the return of Crystal, the Crimson Cadre was enthralled by Maximus and his ally Fabian Cortez who tried to take down the royal family. The Cadre's ranks were increased with the addition of the renegade Inhumans Leonus, Falcona, Stallior. The Cadre was easily dispatched and later Maximus and Cortez were quickly defeated. The Cadre was easily dispatched and later Maximus and Cortez were quickly defeated. The Crimson Cadre has not been seen since, and has possibly been disbanded. | Powers = Margoyle possesses superhuman strength and can fly | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigenesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Horns